6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
2-4-1
2-4-1 is the 63rd episode of the series and the 9th episode of the third season, which aired on November 18, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot At Albatross & Finch, Caitlin tries on a pink dress while Jen tries on a shirt, only for Caitlin to criticize her appearance. The two girls spot Vince, a boy they think is hot, rendering Jen speechless while Caitlin tries to cover her stuttering. Caitlin becomes attracted to Vince as he invites her and Jen for coffee, only for the girls to be even more attracted to another charming boy named Blake. Caitlin once again "interprets" Jen, who drools and remains speechless. Jen becomes enraged because Blake and Vince failed to notice her and blames it on the shirt she was trying on. At The Big Squeeze, Caitlin goes on about the two boys, leaving Jen to sulk while Caitlin points out that it was because of the shirt. However, Jonesy does not feel that an eyelash flutter can win a guy over but is proven wrong when Caitlin demonstrates. Caitlin decides to date both of them to see which one she wants. Jude pulls out an old stick-it from Stick It, complete with mold and a cockroach that is still twitching, much to the gang's disgust. Nikki suggests that Jude sells the stick-it online, which Jude agrees to. Caitlin then leaves to get coffee with Vince, much to Jen's anger. At Grind Me, Caitlin does a test date with Vince and is really flattered with his moves and lines. However, she realizes that she needs to do a test date with Blake as well but does not reveal her true intentions to Vince. Elsewhere, Jude trades his moldy kebab for a glow-in-the-dark pen. Meanwhile, Caitlin meets with Blake by the fountain and is also flattered by his moves and lines. At Burger McFlipster's, Tim introduces Wyatt to his new co-workers, George and Gracie Bickerson, who instantly get on his nerves due to their continuous bickering. Later, Wyatt goes on about how his new co-workers kept bickering throughout their shift while Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki give their own comments and suggestions about what to do. Jude skates by and boasts about how he traded his new glow-in-the-dark pen for "candy colored cigarettes" but does not realize they are actually tampons. After Nikki tells him what they really are, he throws them to Jonesy, who then throws them to Nikki as she makes a witty comment on Jonesy's maturity level. Caitlin meets the gang (minus Jude) by The Big Squeeze to talk about her dates. However, she cannot choose between them, so Jonesy gives her advice to keep dating them both but Jen and Nikki warn against it. Caitlin still goes with Jonesy's advice, much to Nikki's disgust. Later, Wyatt tries to serve his guests, but they leave courtesy of George and Gracie's nonstop bickering. Even after Wyatt interferes, his co-workers incessantly bicker, leaving Wyatt to hide and cover his ears. Caitlin still has not decided between Vince or Blake, even after comparing her times with them. Instead of "the one" she claims they are "the two," much to Jen and Nikki's disgust. While trying to choose between the two, Jude trades the tampons for a Tiffany Lamp. Nikki and Jonesy later meet with Wyatt and find the Bickersons on their break. It is peaceful because their pattern of sipping tea has passed on to the other customers within the restaurant. However, when the clock strikes three, the Bickersons instantly resume their bickering. Nikki and Jonesy find them adorable, but Wyatt insists that they are unneeded due to their constant bickering. Someone wants Jude's Tiffany Lamp and offers two plane tickets to Hawaii, much to the gang's surprise. Vince meets with Caitlin, but the two get an unexpected visitor: Blake. Caitlin lies to Vince that Blake is her brother, then lies to Blake that Vince is her brother. The two boys plan their dates with Caitlin, and Caitlin admits that she cannot handle two boys at once. Jonesy suggests that Caitlin dumps the first guy to screw up, which Caitlin agrees with. On her date with Vince, Vince burps loudly but then gives her a ring, leaving Caitlin unable to dump him. At Grind Me, Blake forgets to bring his wallet but then rescues a customer, leaving Caitlin once again unable to decide between him and Vince. Wyatt complains to Tim that the Bickersons are driving many customers away, so Tim finds the mistake of hiring them and asks him to get them to quit. Wyatt proceeds to fire them, but they complain and worry about their lives without their paychecks, leaving Wyatt unable to fire them. They resume bickering again, much to Wyatt's disgust. Meanwhile, Jen and Caitlin take six quizzes to see who Caitlin should choose. However, they indicate a tie with three for Vince and three for Blake. As Vince arrives, Blake arrives as well and both of them kiss Caitlin on the cheek. Blake invites her to an art show, but Jen points out to Caitlin that she agreed to go to the same art show with both Blake and Vince. Jonesy, however, agrees to take care of Caitlin's dilemma. At Burger McFlipster's, the elderly customers are still sipping tea, but they soon stop when Wyatt announces a five cent charge on a cup of hot water. George and Gracie announce a boycott of Burger McFlipsters, making all the elders, including George and Gracie, leave the restaurant. As soon as they leave, Wyatt and Tim get back to work. Later, Caitlin goes to the art show with Vince, but she leaves to find Blake. However, Caitlin leaves when Vince nearly catches them, so Jonesy gives her an ear bud so he can give her advice. Caitlin soon finds herself acting strange and bouncing between both boys until Vince ultimately catches her with Blake. Caitlin confesses the truth, prompting both boys to leave her. The next day, Caitlin tries to help Jen flutter her eyelashes, but Jen ultimately fails, prompting Jonesy to laugh while Jude arrives. Jude announces that someone offered a condo in New York in exchange for the plane tickets, but he ultimately decides to keep his moldy kebab, much to Jonesy's horror and disappointment. He feels that his kebab is more important than any of the stuff anyone offered to him. As Caitlin mopes about last night, a Greeter God arrives, so Jen tries to flutter her eyelashes, prompting him to ask her out. Jen squeals in excitement and hugs Caitlin, who states to him that Jen would love to do so. Quotes *'Jude:' "Bra, you're never gonna believe it! I just traded my glow-in-the-dark pen for these candy colored cigars!" Nikki: "Congratulations, but those aren't cigars, Jude! They're more feminine!" Jude: "What?" Nikki: "They're tampons!" Jude: "Gah!"'' (throws the tampons in fear to Jonesy)'' Jonesy: "Gah!" (throws the tampons to Nikki) Nikki: (sarcastically) "Yep, I've always wanted a mature boyfriend!" Jonesy: "Thanks, babe!" Nikki: "You wish!" *'Blake:' "Caitlin, you're my Fate-lin." Nikki: "Wait, I'm sorry. Fate-lin?" Caitlin: "It's romantic! You're gonna let me finish or not?" Nikki: "Fine, Fate-lin. Continue!" *'Nikki:' "Ooh, tough choice." Jen: (sarcastically) "I am so happy for you, I could scream! AAAAH!" *'Caitlin:' "I've given it a lot of thought, and I really think-" Nikki: "Please don't say it!" Caitlin: "Don't say what?" Jen: "That you think you found the one! We've heard it a zillion times before!" Caitlin: "For your info, that wasn't what I was gonna say at all!" Jen/Nikki: "Oh... sorry." Caitlin: "What I was going to say is 'I think they're the two!'" Jen/Nikki: "Ugh!" *'Caitlin:' "If I choose Vince-y, I have to dump Blake-y. And if I choose Blake-y, I have to dump Vince-y. What should I do?" Nikki: "Start by dumping the Y from their names!" *'Caitlin:' "Vince-y is not my brother." (Blake gasps.) "And neither is Blake-y." (Vince gasps) "I've been dating you both." Vince: "I just can't share my lady with anyone. Ciao." Blake: "You've shattered my heart. Farewell, Caitlin." Trivia *At the art gallery, when Caitlin first talks to Jonesy (who is in disguise), there is a painting of Total Drama Island's Camp Wawanakwa clearly seen behind her head. **This painting was later seen in the Louvre in Total Drama World Tour. *The episode's name is a pun on the sales term "Two for one". *The old bickering couples' names are George and Gracy Bickerson. Their last name is a pun based on their tendency to bicker with each other. Gallery Blake and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Blake. Vince and Caitlin.png|Caitlin with Vince. Caught Cheating.png|Caught Cheating Video -jqVDgNxtx0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US